Sachiko Juraku
Sachiko Juraku is a main antagonist in the spin-off series ''Kakegurui Twin''. She's the former Public Moral Committee Chairwoman of the Student Council at Hyakkaou Private Academy. Appearance Sachiko has long light grey hair and red eyes with narrow pupils. She wears the standard female Hyakkaou Private Academy issued uniform but with a black tie and has her nails painted in black (sometimes dark blue). She's usually seen with Mikura Sado (Sachiko's housepet), whom she keeps on a leash. Personality Sachiko is an extremely sadistic and psychopathic individual who has no empathy for others' sake. She enjoys harming people both physically and mentally to the point of completely breaking their identity as humans, keeping Mikura Sado (Sachiko's personal housepet) on a lead all the time. Because of her twisted nature, Sachiko finds watching how strong-willed and idealistic people reach their breaking point more satisfying, which is a reason why she wanted Mary Saotome to become her second personal housepet. While she adores being served obediently, it seems that Sachiko prefers rather humiliating someone who doesn't wish for her domination, another proof of her sadism. As a gambler, Sachiko is incredibly skilled due to her high perception of her opponent's movements and reflexes. She's very intelligent and calculating, making her a dangerous enemy. Just like the rest of the Student Council, she shows a great interest in good gamblers, wishing to see more of them within the academy. Profile Sometime before the story, Sachiko gambled and won against Mikura Sado. She then humiliated her by making Mikura wear a collar and lick her feet. When she wanted to get a revanche, Sachiko continued to beat her in every game. She then proceeded to completely break her will. Since then Sachiko was searching for someone new to become her housepet, as she has become bored. Kakegurui Twin Sachiko first arrives at Yukimi Togakushi's gambling den in order to end her ownership of it. However, Mary Saotome states she wants to own it herself. This intrigues Sachiko, so she lets Mary and Yukimi gamble. Even though Yukimi wins, Mary wants a rematch. Sachiko agrees, but only if Mary will become her new housepet upon losing. She explains that she would have to do anything she says, even dying. Mary accepts the risk and plays, using a clever trick to win. After the match, Mikura is enraged that Mary managed to win and expects Sachiko to be angry, too. However, she was impressed by Mary and thinks that it would be even more fun now to see her cry. Later, Sachiko goes to the Student Council hall with the others to tell them she found a first year student worth tutoring. Sachiko is well aware of Aoi Mibuomi's plans to destroy Kirari Momobami but only pretends to be afraid of the situation. She is actually quite eager to see who will end up crushing the other and happily waits for events to unfold. Sachiko goes on to arrange gambles for Mary, like the second round in the Coupling Party, since she wants to see more of her skills. She is very impressed by her and later talks with Kirari about her experiences. She gets more and more intrigued about wanting to destroy her and then make Mary her new housepet. When Mary gambles against Sakura Miharutaki, Sachiko is the dealer and chooses a dog collar as the big prize in the treasure hunt she organized, knowing Mary will definitely win and receive it. Mary is, unsurprisingly, unamused by such "treasure". Because Mary keeps rejecting her offer to work together, she decides to create a situation where she has no way to escape from her. She arrives at her gambling den and starts defeating every student there to force Mary, one of the dealers, to become her opponent. The two play Doubt Poker, the new game Mary created. She initially has the upper hand and Sachiko glares at her, showing to be a very proud individual. However, soon Sachiko starts turning the situation around. During the match, she showcases her own gambling skills, surprising Mary who is unable to keep up with her amazing abilities. She accuses Sachiko of cheating and suggests that she could have used a slightly different pattern behind each card to distinguish them. Sachiko, though, says she is not cheating at all; she is just incredibly skilled at reading people. In front of a horrified Mary, she tells her it took her a few matches to understand her, but now she's perfectly able to read her reactions. This revelation shocks Mary, discouraging her; soon she ends up being totally defeated, losing all the money she has. Sachiko is pleased and tells her she will have to either become her personal housepet or join Zenshoukai. Sachiko then drinks tea with Kirari and tells her about the possibility of Mary becoming her housepet. Kirari is very intrigued by that. Mary manages to pay off her debt though, which leaves Sachiko somewhat disappointed. But on the other hand it makes her lust for Mary even greater. She is also contacted by Sakura, who wants to get back at Aoi. Sachiko then organizes a game where they play against Nagi and Soutarou. Sachiko observes with great interest. Etymology * The name Sachiko 'means "happiness, good luck" (幸) ('sachi) and "child" (子) (ko). Trivia * A colored artwork in Volume 6 hints at the possibility that Sachiko might be wearing a wig, although it could very easily be non-canon. Category:Female characters Category:Members of the Student Council Category:Kakegurui Twin characters Category:Female Manga only Characters